


Baby Times Two

by MermaidGlitter97



Series: It'll Always be You Series [4]
Category: The Following
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mentions of Ryan/Debra, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidGlitter97/pseuds/MermaidGlitter97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mike and Ryan wanted was a family together, and now they had it. Them, the twins and Debra...they were a family now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Times Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ryan honestly couldn’t tell you who was more nervous out of the three of them. In the growing weeks Debra had been stressed from not being able to go in and work on the Carroll case, add on the pregnancy hormones you have one jittery, emotionally wrecked FBI agent. Mike was a little ball of nervous excitement, of course he would be. He was wonderful with kids and couldn’t wait to see his own. Well technically they weren’t Mike’s children. They were Ryan and Debra’s. but the same principle applies. As for himself, he really didn’t know how to feel. On one note he was ecstatic about the twins and couldn’t wait to bring them home. On the other he couldn’t help but have the sinking feeling he was going to find some way to screw this up, screw this whole parenting thing up for not only himself but the twins too.

“Ryan? What’re you doing still up?” He turned his head from the window to see Mike halfway down the stairs rubbing at his eyes. He sighed and walked over wrapping his arms around the younger man.

“Just thinking Mikey, go on back to sleep, I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Mike took his hand in his and they walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Mike told Ryan to sit down while he went to make them both a mug of tea.

“Wanna tell me what’s captured your attention?” Mike asked jogging Ryan out of his musings once again, only this time a steaming hot cup of tea was pushed under his nose. He gave a grateful smile and took a cautious sip.

“Deb’s due in two weeks.” He said as if that would explain everything, and in some ways it did and in others it just made Mike that much more confused.

“Yeah...you’re not backing out now are you?” Ryan noticed the insecurity in Mike’s voice becoming clearer and clearer. He sighed and sat his mug down and reached over pulling Mike’s chair closer to his before running his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Never in a million years Mike. I’m just...scared.” He admitted with a little embarrassed.

“I think Deb has more leeway to be scared, she’s giving birth to twins.” Ryan couldn’t stop the chuckle that made it’s way from his mouth.

“You do have a very good point.” He said and bit the inside of his jaw.

“Look at me Ryan,” The younger man pleaded and gripped his partner’s cheek turning his head to face him. “Scared of what?” His voice was soft and caring, which yet again led Ryan to wonder what he had done right to have this man sitting beside him.

“I’m gonna screw this whole parenting thing up.” He muttered and leaned forward putting his face in his hands.

“Hey, you’re gonna be a great dad. Now stop thinking otherwise.” He said pulling Ryan’s face out of his hands and smiling at him. Ryan smiled back and leaned so his lips were just barely brushing against Mike’s. There was the sound of Ryan’s phone going off and they both sighed pulling away so he could answer it.

“Hardy.” He said hoping he didn’t sound as ticked off as he felt.

“Ryan, it’s Debra...we need to get to a hospital.” Oh no, she couldn’t mean what she was insinuating, he still had two more weeks to calm himself down.

“You still have two weeks.” He said snapping his fingers and motioning for Mike to put his coat on. Debra gave a small chuckle.

“Yeah, well looks like the twins had other plans.” She said and he could hear the pain in her voice.

“Alright Deb we’re on our way just….hell I don’t know Mike went to the birthing classes and-”

“RYAN HARDY!”

“Yeah?”

“Just drive.” He hung up and grabbed the car keys, rushing past Mike heading to the front door.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” He asked.

“Deb’s water just broke, gotta get her to the hospital.” Mike’s eyes widened and he grabbed Ryan’s coat for him following him out to the car. It was silent the entire way to Deb’s house. Ryan got out and knocked on the door, she opened it. Seeing she would take a while to walk to the car he picked her up and carried her. “Mike you drive.” Ryan said climbing into the back with Debra.

“Well, how’s your morning going boys?” Deb asked slightly out of breath. Ryan chuckled and shook his head at her antics.

“I thinking surprising sums it up nicely.” He answered and mentally scolded Mike for not driving faster.

“Alright I’ll drop you too off at the door and park.” Mike said as the reached the hospital. Ryan got out first and picked Debra up carrying her inside.

“Hey! Her water’s broke...and I really don’t know how to handle this situation so get a doctor.” He said causing Debra to roll her eyes.

“Well said Ryan.” She said as nurses came towards her with a cart and helped her into it. She gripped his hand and looked at him with fright in her eyes. “Go in with me Ryan.” She pleaded and he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be there the whole time.” He promised and went into the hospital room with her. The nurses left and went to find her a doctor that was free right now. “Hey Deb?” He said and she turned her head. “Thanks.” He said reaching out and grabbing her hand.

“Thank you Ryan.” She said just as the doctor came in.

“You ready Debra?” The doctor asked and her grip on Ryan’s hand got impossibly tighter.

“Hey, hey I’m here.” He said running his other hand through her hair. She gave a grateful smile and nodded to the doctor.

“Alright then, push.” To say she broke his ear drums would be a severe understatement. Her hand was squeezing his so tightly he was pretty sure she had broken a few bones. “Alright, one more Deb almost there.” She shot Ryan a death glare and he only offered a soft smile.

“Hey, you’re alright Deb.” He whispered and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s a boy.” A nurse said somewhere behind him.

“Aright Deb, 3 big pushes and you’re done.” She groaned and Ryan felt awful, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He heard another soft cry and Deb let out a sigh of relief.

“This one’s a girl.” She smiled at Ryan who gave her a smile and gave her hand a soft squeeze. A nurse handed Ryan and pink blanket and Deb the blue one.

“Alright let’s get a picture of the happy family.” Deb shook her head and looked to Ryan.

“Go get Mike.” He nodded and handed the baby girl to Deb going to the door and poking out his head.

“Hey Mike.” Mike stopped his pacing and raced over.

“How is she?” Ryan smiled.

“Why don’t you come on in now?” He said and held the door open for the younger man who walked in before him. He stopped and stared at the little blankets in Debra’s arms and she smiled up at them.

“Wow.” Mike said picking the little girl up and bouncing her softly. Ryan’s blue eyes peered at him from beneath the little hat, and Debra’s hair came out in little tufts. “She’s so small.” He whispered staring in awe at her. “Hi sweetheart.” He whispered causing a warm feeling to come over Ryan. This was his family now, he had a family. Mike, the twins and Deb...they were his family now.

“What’s their names?” A rather rude looking nurse asked but none of them seemed to care.

“Chloe Emerson Weston Hardy, and Caiden Anthony Weston Hardy.” Deb said and gave both of them a soft smile.

“You know Mike, you got your kid times two.” Ryan whispered and Mike turned kissing his cheek softly.

“And you got your family.” And Mike was right, he did get his family.

 

********************************************************************************************

Chloe Emerson Weston Hardy

 

Caiden Anthony Weston Hardy

(Anyone think this baby kinda looks like Mike in the face)

**Author's Note:**

> The charcters are not mine, I only own the story I make with them. Oh and I own Chloe and Caiden. Also a big thank you to everyone who has commented, kudos and bookmarked my story!


End file.
